<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>偷情的礼仪 by timimiamitabha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275372">偷情的礼仪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timimiamitabha/pseuds/timimiamitabha'>timimiamitabha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>马悠 玹悠 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timimiamitabha/pseuds/timimiamitabha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>偷情的礼仪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那个小子，你真准备和他一起啊？”</p><p>“不然呢，”中本悠抬眼看着郑在玹，“你娶我啊？”</p><p>郑在玹梗住半天，反击一句，“我现在马上去离婚？”</p><p>两个人待在一起，是世界上身体最契合的一对，但嘴巴里说出来的话就好像玻璃渣，一句一句讲出来恨不得扎死对方。</p><p>中本悠像只小猫一样手脚并用地爬下了床，裸着进了浴室，关门之前听到了一句，“最近肚子上好像长了点肉诶。”</p><p>中本悠边抹洗面奶边想，的确不是二十岁的身体了，稍微吃多一点就会长胖，稍微熬会儿夜就会浮肿，岁月在二十岁和三十岁的中间落力前行，清水冲掉洗面奶之后，她对着镜子笑了一下，就像以前对着那些男孩那样笑，嘴角上翘，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，眼睛眯起来像月牙一般，但是很快她就收起来她的笑脸，中本悠从镜子里敏锐地捕捉到了从她眼角展开的一条细纹，极细，但她看得清清楚楚。</p><p>中本悠从浴室出来的时候，郑在玹已经把自己整理得很得体，西装上没有半点褶皱，头发也没有半点乱过的痕迹，“不洗洗再走吗，不怕被发现？”</p><p>“要是怕就不该出来和你乱搞，”满心满眼只有孩子的郑太太根本就分不出半点精神来关注自己的丈夫，郑在玹捧住中本悠还湿漉漉的脸庞就吻下去，本以为浅尝辄止，谁知道中本悠会反扑回去，整个鼻腔里都充满了中本悠的味道，就是那种淡淡的让人以为无害但到最后全身都会沾染上的味道，她的舌头灵巧如蛇，一点点地缠住他勾住他，手也从西装的下摆探进去，隔着衬衫细细地描摹腹肌的模样，手再往下走的时候就被郑在玹的手钳制住了，“今天还不够？”气音夹着些许情欲的味道，“再做一次？”明明是疑问句，但总是以陈述句的样子说出来，每次到最后都是让她来做决定，郑在玹，多会逃避责任的一个男的。</p><p>“不做，没套了。”中本悠一下跳到床上，背过身去蜷成一坨，浑身上下都湿漉漉的，全都暴露在空气里，像一只脆弱的流浪的无处可去的小动物，她真的很容易流泪，今天格外想流泪，但中本悠没想通是为什么，难道是因为郑在玹说自己肚子上长肉了吗，她觉得不是的，她就是突然很伤心很难过，觉得没有归属感，“抱抱我吧”，带着鼻音，听的人听不出到底是撒娇是请求还是央求，但能看见她的身体一抽一抽地，有在认真地哭。</p><p>郑在玹脱下西装外套，侧躺从背面靠过去，把她捞进怀里，像呵护婴孩一样环抱着那一团小东西，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭中本悠纤细的脖子，“今天就这么难过呀小东西？”怀里的人哽着说了一句，“就这么一直抱着我，等我睡着了才能走。”</p><p>就这么抱着，也没有再说什么话，姿势也没有变过，安静得让人想陷入睡眠。只是郑在玹很清醒，这种关系你情我愿的，他没想过要结束，他也不知道如果有一天结束了要怎么办，给她房子车子钱吗，她好像不缺，朋友的女人一哭就是为了最新款的包包跑车或者新的公寓，她只是要“抱抱我吧”，怎么办呢，能拿她怎么办呢。<br/>
郑在玹走的时候给她盖好了被子，又定了一个半小时后的送餐服务，总归是太熟悉，熟悉到好像不该是这种关系，而应该是多年的情侣，也差不多，做情侣是在二十岁的时候。</p><p>中本悠听到关门的声音，明明没有睡着，头却昏昏沉沉得不像话，盯着天花板看了半晌，眼里幻出一个婴儿的样子，极丑，啼哭不止，一个年轻的男人伸手轻轻地掩住了婴儿的口鼻，哭声渐退，最后归于寂静。</p><p>中本悠进家门前，认真补了口红和香水，李马克还没回来，进厨房淘米煮饭洗菜开火炒菜煲汤，行云流水一气呵成，大四的时候才开始学着照顾人，到今天，和李马克一起生活就已经练得很得心应手了，就坐在桌边静静地等着他回来。一切都习以为常，好像她早就已经踏入了婚姻生活，只是这次不知道又能维系多久。时针指向7的时候，李马克刚好到家，像是带着春天的生机和活力，整个房子都变得有热乎气儿了。</p><p>“姐姐，你今天下午没去咖啡店吗？”说着从身后大大大的背包里拿出一束花，“今天中午就送到了，刚刚去接你的时候发现它还摆在桌上，店员说你中午出去了就一直没回去过，在忙吗？”</p><p>“是呢，有一点点小事情去解决了一下，”中本悠把水递过去招呼他坐下来好好吃饭，“今天在画室怎么样呢？”李马克每次都会体谅中本悠，从不说到任何一个专业词汇，总是捡些画室里有趣的事情说，絮絮叨叨地说着今天画室里有人偷颜料玩，还换走别人的调好的盘，男生们相互质问差点在画室里打起来，结果是个新来的女生弄的吧啦吧啦。</p><p>中本悠每个字都听清楚了，但一副全然没听懂的神情，她只是走神了，她又想起了大四，那个交换来的男孩子也是这样，在外面安静地好像无话可说，只要一回来嘴巴就像机关枪一样叭叭叭地说，用极有限的词汇，有时候怼天怼地怼教授，有时候只是说中午吃到了一个好看的便当。中本悠伸手捏了捏李马克的脸颊，“马克呀，中午不要吃便当了，去食堂好好吃饭吧，脸太瘦啦。”</p><p>“呀姐姐，有好好吃饭呢，每天都在好好吃呢。”你别这么努力照顾我了，李马克不想把这句话说出来，他不喜欢这种弟弟被姐姐照顾的感觉，明明是同住在一个屋檐下的关系，是男女友关系对吧，怎么能一直在被照顾着呢。</p><p>他是真的喜欢姐姐的，从第一次见到开始，在咖啡店，点了一杯咖啡，本来要打包带走的，看到姐姐后就有了私心想多留一会儿，于是坐在最角落的地方，想把姐姐画下来，画到一半，真人就走到面前来了，周身洋溢着柔和的味道，很淡，却让人无法忽视，他慌张地想把画藏起来，姐姐俯身凑过来对他说，呀，下雨了，你能回家吗好像没带伞吧？他正分神准备回答问题，姐姐就一手抢走了她的画，画得真好看，可惜我要回家了……你要一起吗？</p><p>李马克就是这样色令智昏地跟着中本悠回家了，进家门那一刻，李马克才恍从梦中清醒，这是在做什么，回家了？会那个吗？自己没做任何准备工作呢，完蛋，不能给姐姐留下好印象了。李马克已经想到九霄云外去了，然而中本悠只是拿毛巾给他擦了只被雨淋到一点点的头发，还问他要不要用吹风机吹一下，两个人就静静地坐在客厅里，你望着我我望着你把画给画完了。</p><p> </p><p>“出来吧，想你了。”</p><p>收到这条微信的时候已经凌晨一点半了，中本悠没睡，仿佛就是在等这条消息，每天都会等等看。从床上爬起来，穿上外套，轻手轻脚地走出卧室，看了一眼对面的卧室，灯已经灭掉，马克一直是个会好好睡觉的人，自己以前也是呢。</p><p>滴滴司机也不知道往后视镜里瞄了她多少眼，中本悠倒是一点都不怕，大大方方地对着后视镜里的卑微男人笑起来，反正都夜会情郎了，要是死在这里也不错，这样一来郑在玹就要在心里记她一辈子，一辈子于心有愧，大概也就不会再和别的女人半夜偷情，墓碑上要写上偷情终结者，只是有点对不起小马克，不过那又有什么关系呢，人都没了，也不用辛苦解释了。</p><p>中本悠正在感叹原来自己很期待解脱啊，司机就畏畏缩缩地打断，“额…女士…到了！”</p><p>中本悠往酒店门口一看，这男人甚至都不会在门口接一下，这是招妓么，按了熟悉的楼层进了熟悉的房间。郑在玹脸上还挂着水珠，头发也是湿漉漉，只腰间系了浴巾，开门的那一瞬间，中本悠就被搂进怀里，唇齿碰撞，好在中本悠的嘴唇柔软，郑在玹用牙齿一点点地咬住她的嘴唇，顺手扯掉了外套，松松垮垮的吊带裙里什么都没穿，手就顺着吊带探进去，摸到那团柔软又细腻的地方，“怎么什么都不穿就过来了，”郑在玹把中本悠推到墙壁上贴着墙，撩起她的头发，在耳边轻声问，“难道在来路上就和别的野男人做了？”<br/>
“啊唔，是啊，刚刚路过小巷的时候，一群男人围堵我呢，”中本悠一边抬腿去蹭郑在玹的大腿根一边撩起裙角，露出雪白的大腿，“你要不要看看，下面还是湿的。”郑在玹一手就把整条裙子扯下来，直接蹲下去，拉开中本悠的腿，紧紧地凑过去，湿漉漉的头发抵着中本悠的小腹，中本悠看不到郑在玹在做什么，但他的确在看，能感受他呼出来的热气细密地洒在那里，像一阵风还没吹过就冷却了，中本悠有被冷到，赤裸着暴露在房间的冷空气里，伸手托起他的头，一脸委屈相地看着他。</p><p>郑在玹搂起人就往床上扔，让她趴在床上，他的胸贴着她的背，“没有心跳，你是死了吗？”“我只可能是死在你的身上，”说着手指就插了进那个狭小的入口，一节一节往泥泞潮湿的小路里探，又惩戒似地坏心曲起手指慢慢滑出来，里面已经湿得不像话了，“想要是吗？”</p><p>中本悠感知到到男人的坏心，连带着小腹用力紧紧地吸住准备脱逃的手指，大腿也夹住男人的手腕，头埋在枕头里，像只小猫咪一样发不满的叫唤，“郑在玹，你是不是不行呐！”</p><p>“啊西，你这个女人……”郑在玹一使劲儿就把她的腿分开了，阴茎进去的那一瞬间听到中本悠的痛呼声让他感到很满意，他像是爱怜一只可怜的小宠物一样，轻轻地抚着中本悠的后背，他的手指尖很凉，滑过她的每一寸皮肤都让她颤栗不止，捏住她的下巴，同她索吻，他最喜欢中本悠的嘴唇，丰满又绵软，带着一点点甜，让人上瘾。</p><p>“动一动吧在玹，”中本悠的腿紧紧地挂在他的腰上，眼神委屈得仿佛要哭出来，“真的想要呢…”说这话的时候都带着鼻音了，郑在玹这个天父一样慈悲的男人当然不会让这么可怜的猫猫真哭出来，不紧不慢地逡巡前进，但也不顶到最深处，就这么吊着这只可怜巴巴的猫，然而这只猫猫也是极聪明的，贴着他的胯骨跟上他的节奏，主动贴上去，自己动腰，丰衣足食。</p><p>郑在玹看着身下的人使着小伎俩忍不住笑了出来，“我们悠悠真的好可怜哦，半夜跑出来还得不到满足呢。”中本悠咬着下嘴唇呜呜地点着头。“那，悠悠要不要到上面去呢，好像会深一点呢，”说着郑在玹就把她挪到了上位。中本悠开始还憋着动了几下，每次都能顶到极深，但向来被伺候管了，从来不吃这种苦，没几下就趴到郑在玹胸口说不要了好辛苦，讨好式地伸出舌头舔了舔男人的乳尖，又绕着打了好几个圈，郑在玹才欺身而上，一边操还要一边问“你的小男友行不行啊，怎么每次悠悠来我这儿，都一副欲求不满的样子呢。”</p><p>“嗯唔，的确不行呢，”中本悠说着又舔了舔男人的耳垂，“等他行了我就，嗯唔，不半夜跑出来了，你说好不好？”</p><p>这句话仿佛是触到了郑在玹的神经，后面的几下都来得又急又凶，直顶到子宫那儿去了，也不管中本悠舒不舒服了。</p><p>但最扫兴的事情就是在高潮将至的时候，手机响了，身上的人没有要挂掉的意思，反而拿起来确认了来电人后接起了电话。“泰容啊，是，怎么了？”</p><p>人已经起身开始找衣服了，“崽崽又烧起来了啊？我马上过来。”<br/>
中本悠原本怒火冲天，听到这句的时候却觉得如冰水淋头，小朋友生病了，他怎么还这么不负责半夜跑出来呢，他怎么可以是一个这么不称职的爸爸呢，中本悠又开始陷入深夜感性带来的失落感，郑在玹在她脸上落下一个轻轻的吻，她还没反应过来，人就疾步甩门离开了。</p><p>中本悠赤裸着从床上爬起来，捡起衣服往身上套，也不想再搭滴滴回去，就一个人漫步在大街，秋天的夜显得有些冷，她又想起了她的大学时代，那是一段有过郑在玹的时光，互相只属于彼此，想在租的公寓里抱着度过一整个周末都是可以的，就一直在床上，谁也不下床，床边堆满了吃的，那时候做爱没有什么必要付出的代价，胡天胡地地做，不分昼夜地做，最不缺的就是时间，随便哪里都可以是做爱的地点，现在只能这样窘迫地做，就像富人年轻的时候挥霍无度，老了就只能凄惨度日。</p><p>走到小区楼下的时候，中本悠下意识地抬头望了望自己的房间，灯是亮的。 </p><p>中本悠在电梯里想了一百种解释的理由，最坏也不过是说分手。<br/>
出电梯的那一瞬间，穿着卡通睡衣的男孩，鼻梁上还挂着眼镜，就那样盘腿坐在家门口，像一只可怜的在等待主人归家的小金毛，她还没走几步，小金毛就冲过来抱住了她，头埋在她的脖颈间，用力地吸着她身上的味道，“姐姐去哪儿啦，冷不冷？”说着从睡衣口袋里拿出一瓶温热的牛奶，“姐姐暖一下吧。”</p><p>坐在客厅沙发上的中本悠，大脑一片空白，说话的先机被小金毛占了，她只能专心地听李马克说的每一句话和观察他的每一表情。“姐姐是不是失眠了，睡不好吗？”中本悠顺着他的话点点头。<br/>
“可是稍微有点晚呢，如果下次再睡不着的话，姐姐可以来我房间，我可以陪你一起去楼下散步的。”中本悠听得心里一惊，她不知道眼前这个人是真的什么都不明白还是在装傻。“一个人出门散步的话，还是会有点危险，就让我陪着你吧。”</p><p>中本悠放下手里的牛奶瓶，笑着说了好，心里已经是疲惫不堪了，只想结束这场探不着虚实的对话然后回床上躺着。“睡了吧，现在能睡了。”中本悠拉着李马克起身准备回各自的房间，只是李马克突然从身后抱住她，两个人贴在一起，她的蝴蝶骨戳着他的胸口，膝盖弯贴着膝盖，中本悠像是个被操纵着的木偶人，被带进李马克的房间，李马克轻轻地附在她耳边说，“姐姐的床都冷掉了，睡不好的，和我一起睡吧。”</p><p>他帮她脱掉了被风吹得冰冷的外套，然后抱着冷冷的她往被子里裹，中本悠还以为他要做些什么，结果只是两具年轻的肉体紧紧地毫无间隙地贴在一起，她能清晰地感受到他的心跳，强而有力。被子里的渐渐升温，而身后的人呼吸声还是那样平缓，中本悠在那一刻突然心烦意乱，自己的魅力呢，这个男人怎么可以就这样睡着呢？</p><p>于是翻身正面抱着他，借着从窗外透进来的光，中本悠看到了李马克眼睛，就那样一直盯住她看，眼瞳里盛满月光，又全部柔和地洒在她的脸上。吻上去的时候才看到他惊了一下，反应过来又青涩笨拙地回应她，只是吻着，伸出手来抚着她的头发。中本悠又好气又好笑，该拿他怎么办呢，只能贴得更紧，用着自己的胸前的软肉去蹭他，伸手紧紧地箍着他的腰。李马克才后知后觉地反应过来，停下了亲吻这项工作，“姐姐，要做吗？”嗓音喑哑像是已经忍过一阵子了。中本悠伸手去摸才发现那家伙早就挺立起来了，“想要为什么不说呢？”</p><p>李马克埋到她颈间，细碎地吻着，发出含糊不清的音节，“怕，怕姐姐不喜欢。”中本悠突然笑起来，小男孩就是这样吧，想要也不敢说，非要等你问他要不要了，他才委委屈屈地表示我已经想要很久啦但是不敢说，怕你不喜欢，啊，这种小心翼翼的喜欢，真的好可怜啊，一只可怜的小金毛。</p><p>李马克突然停住，僵在那里一动也不动，中本悠没反应过来，就听身上的人巴巴儿地说了一句，“啊，没有套呢。”中本悠嘟着嘴回了一句，“不要紧的，”身上的人还是不肯动，这下是真的没好气了，“我明天吃药！”</p><p>李马克没接话，只是紧紧地搂住了中本悠的腰，硬物抵在她的小腹蹭了蹭，“姐姐，结了婚就真的不要紧了，我们可以生一筐孩子……”</p><p>中本悠僵了了两秒，“要和我结婚吗？”李马克点头,“也要和我生小孩？”那人依旧是点头。中本悠毫无办法控制不住地想哭，李马克慌了以为中本悠真的很想做，“我可以给姐姐那个…”，顺势就往下爬，撩起中本悠的裙子，整张脸都贴过去了，鼻尖都抵到她的阴蒂了，中本悠才忙拉住他，眼泪已经淌过发间，“马克呀，你知道的吧……”</p><p>怕是又触起她的伤心事，马克慌慌张张地抚着她的头发亲过去，“没关系的，生也好不生也好，我们也可以领养的，都说生宝宝很痛不生也行的。”马克太害怕了，害怕孩子这个词成为姐姐一生心里过不去的的坎儿，他甚至痛责自己为什么要提起这个词，没有孩子又怎么样呢，他可以抱着姐姐过一辈子，被姐姐照顾着，傍晚的时候姐姐在家里等他归家，白天去做什么他都可以装作不知道的，只是夜里可不可以只陪著他呢。</p><p>这一夜里，中本悠做了无数场梦，梦里她抱着丑陋啼哭的婴儿，只看了那孩子一眼，吓到她立即脱手将孩子摔倒地上，孩子立即没有了啼哭声，清秀俊美的男人冷漠地把孩子从地上捡起来，有模有样地抱着孩子离开了病房。还梦见一对端庄得体的中年夫妇，客气又谦卑地说，真是拜托你了，实在是不想让他年纪轻轻地就经历如此挫人心志的事情，这不是他这个年龄能面对的的事情，我们会代为提供经济上的支持。梦里还重温了一次当年的分手，两个人心高气傲，都不认为这一生会被眼前的这个人捆绑住，分了就分了，你去留学我不会等你的，我去留学会有新的伴侣，他们误判了彼此间的依赖度和控制欲。</p><p>一场叠一场的梦在带她温习那些早就破败不堪的过往，就是那些过往无时无刻不在戳她，戳得她千疮百孔，穿上一层一层的衣服就没人看出来，脱下一层一层的衣服郑在玹也都看不到，午夜梦回，她多想把自己撕成一片一片摊给他看，让他看到她的人生里处处都是被他一步一步踩踏过的痕迹，但是她不能啊，在玹有体面的人生，要活在向光的那一面，她恨啊恨为什么她要背负着那些不可说的过往活在背光的一面，连带着后来爱她的人都要一起获得一份狼狈局促的人生体验，而他可以毫无顾虑地结婚生子事业有成。</p><p>中本悠醒来的时候也不知道是几点，只觉得周身传来的热感让她无法继续睡下去，李马克还抱着她，平时不等她醒李马克就应该自己回学校上课去的，今天只见他脸有些红，额头上还在冒汗。中本悠飞快找了体温计过来给他量，想着大概是昨晚在门口等她的时候受冻了，又去冰箱取了冰块给他敷，嘴巴微微张合，也不知道在说些什么。中本悠随便给自己塞了两块面包，就进了厨房准备给李马克熬粥熬汤，一个人不知忙活了多久，接电话的时候抬头看才发现李马克还穿着卡通睡衣就站在厨房的玻璃门边傻傻地看着她。</p><p>“悠悠……”没等电话那边的人把话说完，她就径直打断了，“我在忙。”</p><p>李马克慢慢地走过来，看上去好像好些了，没什么大问题了，从背后揽着她的腰，说着带鼻音的撒娇一样的话，“姐姐有人找呀？”像是试探又像是真的无心之问。</p><p>“没什么，不是很重要，照顾你比较重要。”中本悠在认真地在往碗里盛粥。</p><p>“不应该说是，我比较重要吗，嗯？”李马克把下巴搭在她肩膀上，最后那个嗯鼻音震得中本悠心底发痒。</p><p>“中本悠，我今年二十二岁了，你要不要考虑和我结婚？”</p><p>每一个字中本悠都听得极清楚，但她哪里来的勇气马上回应呢，她多怕这只是小男孩生病说的胡话啊，她不敢了，人遇挫太多会失掉一身的勇。</p><p>“毕业典礼的时候和他们见面，盛夏的时候就结婚，我想了很久了，”李马克扶着中本悠的手把粥端到客厅里，“是认真的。”</p><p>中本悠端着自己那颗已经理不清的心折返了厨房，此刻她才像那个生病发烧脑子不堪运转负荷的人。客厅里的那位，是一直以来，捧着一颗真挚的心，一步一步朝她走过来的人呐，她很珍惜，很怕摔碎他那一颗无时无刻不在散发着温暖让她感到安心的心，但，其实，也不是那么珍惜吧，每次去见郑在玹的时候，她到底珍惜过什么呢，她连自己都不曾珍惜过，像一个召之即来挥之即去的妓女一样活着，在郑在玹眼里是不是就只是一个低贱破烂的玩意儿呢，妓女还收费呢，自己是心甘情愿地贴上去，予取予求都任由人，反正郑在玹没有珍惜过，从来没有。</p><p>李马克从睡衣口袋里掏出绒面戒指盒，小心翼翼地打开，放在桌上，他在等，等中本悠回头望一望他，只要中本悠觉得为难，他就会求婚。他的漂亮姐姐过得浑浑噩噩，这些年和一个根本没有心的男人耗着，他心疼姐姐为什么不放手，为什么那么麻木地接受持续性的伤害，还是说她已经察觉不出来那些是伤害了。从他第一次无意中发觉中本悠和那个男人的关系的时候，他就知道他能做的就只有安静地等待，姐姐心甘情愿地被那个男人逼到无路可走只能回头来望他。只是李马克不知道该不该是今天，他希望是的。</p><p>中本悠拿着汤匙出来递给了李马克，他看着她笑，她在心里默默向天父祷告，希望好运真能降临，把右手伸出去，无名指被套上一枚红宝石戒指。</p><p>往后的日子里，中本悠的生活变得有规律起来，早上和马克一起起床，等人出门去学校了再洗漱收拾去咖啡店照看一下，中午去李马克的学校陪他一起吃饭，遇上同学，李马克总是要介绍一句这是他女朋友，下午就一个人去学插花，晚点回家的时候顺带去超市买点新鲜食材，到家做饭，静待他回家吃饭，晚上聊聊天出门散散步逛逛街，偶尔也陪李马克一起打游戏。</p><p>生活仿佛就这样趋于平静，趋于安定，只是少不得郑在玹会冒出来，中本悠不接电话，但会微信回一句，在忙。十次有五次在忙或许在常人看来或许正常，但是郑在玹从没在中本悠那儿受过这种待遇，更不要说像现在这样十次有十次在忙。</p><p>郑在玹就在咖啡店门口守着，从清早等到十一半点，中本悠才出现。郑在玹拉住她，“最近在做什么？”中本悠不知道该怎么回答，难道要说在调适自己的心理状态准备步入婚姻的殿堂吗，中本悠只能先挣脱郑在玹抓着她的手。</p><p>“在忙着生活。”中本悠装作冷静的样子，说是最后的伪装也不过分，在这个男人面前，哪一次不是她输得一塌糊涂，毫无反击之力，她甚至在祈求这个男人快点从她眼前消失，她怕她控制不住地就要被这个男人勾走了，内心甚至生出一种不能诉说的哀求，带我走吧，把我藏在你的后备车厢，藏在你家黑黢黢的阁楼，藏在你客卧的衣柜，藏在你和你妻子的床底，我会乖乖地好好待着，我可以忍受所有不能见光的白天，让这一点点可怜的爱可以在黑暗里继续下去。</p><p>“怎么呢？”郑在玹发出讪笑，“之前偷情不也是在生活着吗？”笑着往后退了两步，从上到下地打量着中本悠。他那么轻飘飘说出口偷情两个字，甚至和爱没有半点关系啊，那眼神像是扒光了她所有的衣物，嘲讽地说，你这种女人，除了和我上床，你的人生还剩有什么别的价值和存在的意义？中本悠难受得厉害直想掉眼泪，妓女都比她高贵吧，至少她们还可以穿上衣服体面地走人。</p><p>中本悠忍着想哭的心，想最后还击这个男人一次，“那样也是在生活，但活得肮脏恶心。”</p><p>当然她没料到郑在玹的反应，拉着她上车，去了那家不知道去过几百次的酒店，进了那间不知道做过多少次爱的房间，带着天大的怒意，生硬地插进去，没有前戏，没有亲吻，没有动情，中本悠把头偏向靠窗那边，看着窗外的天空，阳光真好，应该会把路面上的人晒得暖洋洋的，小马克这会儿也应该下课等自己去找他吃饭了。</p><p>中本悠知道自己在掉眼泪，但她没想哭，就是忽然间懂得了一些事情，说不清又道不明，她的小马克永远在温柔耐心地等她，不管等多久总是笑着跑过来抱住她，珍惜她的身体，珍惜她的感情，珍惜她的眼泪，也珍惜她的秘密，爱着却什么也都不说。她以前总是觉得小马克还小，不会一直走下去的，看着他总会生出一些为他人做嫁衣的伤感，到这种时刻才惊觉小男孩年轻时候的真心是多单纯美好，怎么办呢，一切都搞砸了。</p><p>被内射的时候，中本悠的意识才被拽回来，第一反应是等下要去药店买药吃，不会再像以前一样在床上发半天火，内心变得平静起来，只剩郑在玹在发疯，“你会不会让你的小男友戴套，嗯？”得不到任何回应，哪怕是眼神的，“呵，最近没少和小男友睡吧，逼都不紧了”郑在玹捏着她的下巴，把她的脸掰过来正面对着他，他也没想过自己会开口说出这种话来羞辱中本悠，但他就是很想看着中本悠哭，看着她因为自己流泪，这样才能证明中本悠还很爱他，但是，没有，此刻的中本悠像是失掉了生命力的破烂玩偶，木木地看着他，没有要哭。</p><p>两个人在房里沉默了好久，中本悠才起身，精液顺着她的大腿往下流，进了浴室，开了花洒对着阴道口冲，手指伸进去一点一点把残存精液抠出来，马克现在自己去吃饭了吗，还是在等她，今天怎么和马克解释呢。</p><p>中本悠看着三个未接来电五条微信，想了想，回了一条，马克呀，刚刚遇到突发情况现在已经解决好了，晚上想吃什么呢？郑在玹就坐在床沿，头发乱乱的，身上的衣服也是，这大概是第一次中本悠准备先走，以前总是郑在玹为了他的家庭为了他的工作先走。看吧，他又在接电话了，中本悠快走到门口的时候，听到他说，“不好意思，我妻子可能有什么急事在忙，我马上过来接他，真是抱歉，给老师添麻烦了。”</p><p>原来郑在玹也可以是一个不错的爸爸呢，真好呀。可是，人生怎么能这么不公平呢，她的孩子就那样孤独寂寞地在医院死去，没有被抱过，连姓名都没有呢，没有感受过一秒钟的被爱，甚至是个不能被知晓的存在，是怪物。</p><p>中本悠又走回去，俯下身，第一次像一位贤淑的妻子一样为丈夫整理西装，为他重新系好领带。她是红着眼离开的，怎么办呢，没办法不承认，他在他的人生里过得很好，她中途就已经被迫下车了，追不上了。</p><p>李马克没有再问中本悠什么，监控里她是被强行拉走的，只是饭间突然提起，“姐姐，这周一起去见我爸妈吧，可不可以？”中本悠愧疚白天的事情，忙着点点头，又低下头去盯着餐桌上的桌布，她有些焦虑，不知道李马克的父母又是不是好相处，但是今天无论如何也说不出任何拒绝马克的话。李马克大概能知道中本悠的心情，但是他已经做过很多前期准备工作了，很早的时候就给父母看过中本悠的照片，介绍过中本悠的家庭，也很早就向父母交代过孩子能生就生，生不了就领养，总之不能让中本悠三十岁的时候生孩子。一切就只等中本悠首肯。他告诉中本悠，不要担心。</p><p>见父母比中本悠想象中的轻松，至少比二十一岁独自面见郑在玹的父母要好得多，没有谈判的拘谨，没有为了探底而端出来的虚伪的客气。这次，甚至较为愉快地一起吃了饭，只是在末尾李马克买单的时候，李家爸爸妈妈才小心翼翼地注视着中本悠提了一句，“悠悠呀，如果可以的话，还是期待你和马克生一个孩子，男孩儿女孩儿都可以，当然也不是非要不可，这只是我们老人家心里的一点期许，一切还是听你和敏亨的。”</p><p>这次会面顺利得像是开了倍速播放器，甚至连婚期都被提上日程，中本悠虽然比李马克多吃了几年饭，但此刻却不像个明白人，除了点头附和说好之外脑子里竟冒不出第二个想法。中本悠也不可能想到李马克为了这样的顺利做了多少努力又放弃了什么。</p><p> </p><p>李马克</p><p>今天是新婚第二天，姐姐还躺在床上，我在为她做早餐，今后的每一天都想为这位做早餐，想要看她笑着拥抱我，站在门口目送我去上班，再过两个月可能就不行了，没法儿让姐姐站太久，姐姐怀宝宝了，现在已经四个月了。原本应该更早些时候举行婚礼的，姐姐说还是要等我毕业了才行。</p><p>我看着姐姐好像还在做噩梦，昨晚她就一直没睡安稳过。尽管我们的婚礼按姐姐的心意一切从简，甚至没邀请什么同学，但那个男人还是不知道从哪里得到了消息，毫不客气地来了婚礼现场，我知道，但姐姐不知道我知道，姐姐更不知道我从他入场的第一秒就认出了他。因为担心姐姐的身体吃不消，所以前面让姐姐能待在休息室里的时候就待在那儿，应付宾客实在是一件辛苦事，我一边应付着那些真诚前来送上祝福的人，一边用余光盯着那个男人。</p><p>大概过了几分钟，他没看到姐姐人就进休息室去找去了，那边根本没人会过去，我实在有点担心。这几个月里，我渐渐地能感受姐姐真切的心意了，但我还是不安，我不知道这个和姐姐纠缠了数年的男人对姐姐来说究竟意味着什么。步入大人的世界感受到的都是些漂亮的客气话，我也只是客气地回应，然后找了借口走掉去休息室。</p><p>还只在门口，我就听到了姐姐的哭声，哭得哀切，还夹杂着几句，“你不能这样郑在玹”“求你放过我”。我推开了一点点门，看见了让我今生都无法忘却的画面，姐姐哭得那样凄艳，上半身趴在沙发上，婚纱裙被撩起堆在腰间，下半身跪在地上和那个叫郑在玹的男人贴在一起…我真想冲过去杀了那男人，但是我不能，我不能让姐姐在新婚丈夫面前失掉所有的脸面，即使再怎么怒火难忍我也不想让姐姐再次失去她心里那一点点自尊。</p><p>抓着门把的手紧了又松松了又紧，看着姐姐用手护着肚子的样子，我也想哭。“郑在玹，我肚子里有孩子”，姐姐仰着脖子回头望着那男人，像天鹅一样脆弱而又美丽，只要伸手去掐，姐姐就会没命了。</p><p>“我知道，我怎么不知道，你不就是因为这个孩子要嫁给那个小兔崽子嘛，几个月了？说不定是我的种呢，你和我说，我就养，就算不是我的我也肯养的，”那男人说这话的时候冷漠得不可思议，只是他终于放开姐姐了，“中本悠，你不配，你凭什么幸福呢，当年不也和那个中国人生小孩了吗，怎么，你忘了他把你扔这儿像扔抹布一样，他还回来找过你吗？”</p><p>姐姐扯过几张纸清理了被精液糊得脏乱不堪的下身，“原来你知道啊，你知道那个孩子啊，我的确是不配，”我第一次看到姐姐那样伤心，眼神里万念俱灰，“那你又知不知道那个孩子是个怪物，没有耳廓，只有两个洞，有一只手连手指都没发育出来，还有……”姐姐抓了抓自己额头的头发，像是在恍惚回忆着，“还有什么呢，让我想想，那个小东西，到底长什么样呢，”像是放弃了一样，“对不起呐，我想不起来了，我根本没有亲眼见过那个孩子的呀，我怎么会知道他长什么样呢，他们就只告诉了我这些，所有人都告诉我不要看那个孩子，我跪在地上求都不让我看，说那个不是我能面对的。”</p><p>那男人似乎也有一丝动容，但转瞬间又收回去了，“那是你活该，我出国，你和我分手，然后和那个中国男人在一起，我回国来找你的时候别人告诉我你连孩子都生了，那男人不要你了，你又可怜兮兮地贴过来找我，怎么现在又找到接盘的了，所以又要走了是吧”<br/>
姐姐张着嘴，眼泪就一滴一滴往下掉，那人又问“中本悠你能告诉我你有心吗？”</p><p>姐姐低头整理自己的婚纱裙，我看不到她的表情，只听到她发出细微的声音，“在玹呐…在玹呐，怎么办呢，我真的不欠你什么，真的一点都不欠啊……”她走到男人面前，伸出食指细细描摹男人的眉眼，“你也不要恨那个中国男人了，毕竟，是那个中国男人替你背了锅啊在玹，分手不是分得很清楚吗，我完全找不到你，是你爸爸妈妈拦着我拜托我祈求我不让我打扰你的人生呢，就算医生说生下来是很可能是畸形，我也尽力了在玹啊…”</p><p>那男人伸手打掉了姐姐的手指，仓惶地往后退了两步，“你在说什么啊，你这是在说什么啊中本悠？”姐姐步步逼近，“我在说，那个出生后不到两个小时就死掉的孩子，那个没有被爸爸妈妈看过一眼就死掉的孩子，那个怪物一样的，是你的孩子。”</p><p>那个男人或许内心崩溃了，“你不要乱讲，我不信我不会信的，怎么可能呢？”</p><p>“如果是个健康的孩子，现在应该上小学了，生病会需要爸爸照顾，放学也会需要爸爸接他，可惜”姐姐又贴过去为那男人整理了衣领，“在玹呐这些年我从来没想过要告诉你，但是你不该，一次又一次踩在我身上，无视我的痛楚，站在离我很远的地方过得幸福美满，然后又对我投掷石块，我也会受不了啊，我的每一个噩梦里都有那个孩子的出现，你至少，至少不应该想着打破我对幸福的最后一点点幻想啊在玹。”</p><p>我不记得那男人最后是如何落荒而逃，我只记得姐姐走到梳妆镜前，重新仔细地涂了口红然后喷了她最爱的KENZO。</p><p>早餐已经做好了，姐姐还没醒，我走到床头轻轻地吻了一下姐姐的脸颊，听见姐姐的手机提示音响了一下，我循声看过去，是一条短信，86开头的号码，只有六个字，可惜我看不懂。</p><p>“祝你新婚快乐！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>